narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Teronia Aggastas
General is an officer in the Western Empire's army. He claims to be a firmly loyal servant of Empress Saimei Ōtsutsuki. Background Originally a low-ranking frontline soldier in the army, Teronia quickly rose through the ranks as his experience increased. At some point after the empire's fall, Teronia left his fallen homeland for the eastern shinobi lands in search of his empress. For many centuries he searched for the "true savior", the cursed seal preventing him from passing on. In the meantime, Teronia also took time to learn ninjutsu from the shinobi populace, and even claims to have mastered the intricacies of senjutsu. Once Teronia was certain he had found his mistress's tomb, he promptly returned to the western lands to gather a handful of devotees still loyal to the empire, in preparation for the empress's return. Personality While a somewhat reserved and stoic man, Teronia is undoubtly loyal and dutiful to his mistress and her cause, as he will follow orders almost blindly. Whether this a byproduct of Saimei's cursed seal or not, it isn't entirely clear. This also causes him to be mildly aggressive to those who oppose his mistress. Teronia is also a capable and assertive leader to those directly under him, befitting of his role as a general. He also possesses a good deal of wisdom due to having lived many centuries pursuing knowledge, to the point where he might even instruct Saimei on certain subjects. Appearance Though merely the product of a technique he employs to hide his undead nature, it doesn't betray the reality of his appearance; Teronia is a man with a muscular and athletic build, befitting of someone who has seen countless battles. He possesses light skin and short, light brown hair, as well as a scar on his left cheek. Teronia's wardrobe consists mainly of his on-duty armor, very reminiscent of a Roman centurion, with body plate armor, leather straps dangling from his shoulder plates, a hard leather skirt lined with metal, long metal bracelets, Roman-styled sandals, a metal helmet with a large red plume and a crimson cape wrapped around his neck and shoulders, usually with his broadsword at his side. During his search for Saimei, he donned a linen cloak with a hood, lighter armor, a blue cloth skirt and Roman-styled sandals. Abilities As an imperial soldier and general who has been alive for several centuries, Teronia has honed himself almost to physical and spiritual perfection. He has also developed a technique that keeps his appearance from degrading into his true undead form. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation During his time in the eastern lands, Teronia learned to manipulate his chakra and achieved control of the Lightning and Earth chakra natures, which he mostly uses by infusing his weapons in the lightning chakra through chakra-flow, or creating defensive measures with Earth Release. Bukijutsu Easily Teronia's area of expertise, the imperial general is adept at using almost all types of weaponry. However, his preferred method of combat consists of using a spear and round shield, with a broadsword as a secondary weapon. He was also shown using a bow with deadly accuracy. Cursed Seal Teronia bears Saimei's Cursed Seal of the Celestial Oath, passively granting him immortality as he seeks to continue serving his empress. When called upon, the seal injects some of Saimei's chakra onto Teronia's own reserves, essentially reinvigorating him with the Ōtsutsuki's powerful chakra, enhancing his overall power even further. Teronia also claims he can enhance the seal to a superior level through the use of senjutsu. Senjutsu At some point during his stay in the shinobi lands, Teronia took time to learn senjutsu and the manipulation of natural energy, essentially developing a sort of Sage Mode which he claims enhances his cursed seal to a whole new level. Intelligence Having spent centuries researching in the shinobi lands, Teronia can instantly recognize any kind of basic ninjutsu simply by sensing the chakra flow or reading the hand-seals. He can also quickly adapt to an opponent's strategy and counter accordingly. Quotes * (To Saimei) "My Empress, you've finally returned! I am General Teronia Aggastas, forever in your service!" Trivia * "Teronia Aggastas" (あっがすたすてろにあ) is likely the Japanese pronunciation of a Latin name "Telonius/Telonia Augustus", as in complement to the character's Roman theme. "Augustus" was a title granted to the first Roman emperor, meaning "exalted one". * Credits to the original author of the image used in the infobox.